Networks may be required to handle larger data transfers with increasing use of networked storage such as, for example, cloud based storage, for data backup, data archival, and other data needs. Clients of network based storage may not be aware of other clients competing for available network bandwidth and/or storage transfer bandwidth. Network conditions and bandwidth may vary over time and a single set of data transfer settings may not perform optimally for data transfer.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current data transfer technologies.